Protips
Here's a list of Dos and Do Nots, graciously harvested from PokéTwitter. Do *Do make sure that you use the proper method to reply to other users. This is done by using @ and then typing their username without any spaces (Ex: "@FastVariegation hey, how are you feeling today?") *Do use common sense. If you think the tweet you just typed out is going to upset or offend someone, don't submit it. *Do avoid using action stars if you can. Implications work just as well! And don't be shy to ask for somebody's MSN or Skype (or to join our Skype chat!) to discuss your in-character actions to make the implications work better. *Do check with other people before doing anything drastic involving their character. This involves any sort of relationships. Direct Messages are a preferred method. *Likewise, Do send someone a Direct Message if they're doing something drastic like that that you don't like, rather than ignoring it or trying to tip-toe around it in-character. It gets confusing. *Please, please, please keep keep "personal" tweets out of role playing accounts. It gets extremely confusing when your roleplaying account is also your account for keeping in contact with your friends; it's usually best to just make a second account for that. Do not *Do not GodMod. (Ex.: Say goodbye. *you fall to your doom and die. No way to escape*) *Do not make posts along the lines of "Is anyone on right now?". Not everyone is on Twitter 24/7, so be patient when waiting for a response. *Twittercanon is mostly a seperate thing from TV canon, so current events in the show might go unmentioned. It's generally best to just assume those things happened or are happening 'off screen'. *Do not purposefully instigate drama and try to make people fight. This is okay if it's in-character and everyone agrees, but no attacks on players themselves will be tolerated. *Do not talk out of character for long amount of times. Taking it to a Direct Message, Skype, or anywhere else is much appreciated. **When speaking out of character either use ((double parentheses)) or preface your tweets with "OoC:" *Do not protect your updates. It prevents other people from seeing anything you post unless they're following you. *Do not use the same Hashtag (the # symbol) multiple times in one post in an attempt to get something into Twitter's Trending Topics. Twitter is programmed to actually count this AGAINST a hashtag if it's spammed. *Do not take yourself so seriously. PoniTwitter is, generally, not a serious place, and you shouldn't treat it as such. *Do not talk to Slendermane if you "valu ur lyf". *Don't have sex on the timeline, come on. It just makes everyone who isn't involved uncomfortable and it just kind of weird and awkward. These are, overall, simply suggestions. The most important thing is for us all to have fun, and if that means occasionally breaking some of these guidelines, that's fine. :) *No but seriously, don't fuck in public. Category:Policy